Leads To Something More
by TheyCallMeWriter
Summary: Something Tony and Ziva do while being drunk in Las Vegas is going to lead them to something more. They try to hide it the best they can but what happens when two members of the team find out? And do Tony and Ziva actually feel something for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Tiva story. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did but no.**

Leads To Something More

Ziva David opened her eyes but she felt her head aching so she closed them back. Why would her head hurt? She had no idea….wait. She opened her eyes again ignoring the headache it caused. There was a wine red wall facing her. That was not the wall she usually saw when she woke up in her bed. So was definitely not at her home. The question was: where was she?

She sat up and looked around. A big TV in front of the bed, a minibar next to it, what seemed to be a huge bathroom, a wardrobe, a leather sofa, and an elegant table with a pair of chairs. Stuff that a hotel had, just that this looked like an expensive one. Hold on, she thought, if she actually was at a hotel of that quality then who had paid for it? She couldn't have gone there on her own. Someone must have accompanied her.

She turned her head to the left and saw the back of a man. Wait. She knew that back. From where? She didn't remember but she had to find out. She placed a hand on the man's arm and rolled him over so that she could see his face. What he saw shocked her. She lifted the sheets covering them and saw that they had no clothes on. Great.

What was Anthony DiNozzo doing in bed with her? At a hotel? And naked?

They weren't on an undercover mission again. She was sure about that. And she wouldn't have done willingly what she thought she had done. Unless…..she got really, completely, drunk. That was a possibility. A crazy one, cause why would she get drunk with HIM?, but it was the only logic explanation.

She slowly got out of bed trying not to wake him and ran to the bathroom to put on a robe. After she tied the robe, she washed her face and dried it with a towel she found there. When she was about to put it where she took it from she noticed a logo on it. It said _Mirage_. She had heard about that hotel, it was in……Las Vegas?

"No" she said under her breath as she rushed out of the bathroom looking for the nearest window. She opened the curtains and saw what she didn't want to see. The beautiful city of Las Vegas.

She closed her eyes and banged her head against the glass of the window. She had got drunk with Tony, gone to Las Vegas with Tony, and probably had sex with him!!

"Gibbs is going to kill us" she said to herself. She made her way to the side of the bed where he was lying and shook him a little. When she saw he didn't react at her touch she shook him harder but she got the same response. So she grabbed a pillow and hit him one time as she yelled "DiNozzo!!"

Tony jumped out of bed when he heard his name "What!?"

"First, grab that sheet and cover yourself" Ziva said looking away from his exposed body.

Tony looked at what she was referring to and quickly put the sheets around his waist. He looked around and realized the situation in which they were. "What happened?"

"We are at the Mirage hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada and I think we did something stupid" Ziva explained.

"Something really stupid" he said as he stared at something on his right hand.

"What is it?" she asked stepping closer.

Tony raised the hand he was staring at and asked her "Have one that matches this?" and he showed her a wedding ring.

Ziva looked at her hand and raised just like Tony did, showing a gold ring too. Then she screamed in shock and surprise "WE GOT MARRIED!?!?"

**A/N: You like it? Tell me if I shall continue please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ok, people, here's Chapter 2. It took me a long time to write this one down, don't know why *shrugs* well, it's here now so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *Entering a safe-deposit box, documents on the table which is on the center of the room, about to grab them but the security guards discover me* No! They're supposed to be mine!...Security guard: Dreaming kid.**

**Recap Chapter 1**

_"We are at the Mirage hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada and I think we did something stupid" Ziva explained._

_"Something really stupid" he said as he stared at something on his right hand._

_"What is it?" she asked stepping closer._

_Tony raised the hand he was staring at and asked her "Have one that matches this?" and he showed her a wedding ring._

_Ziva looked at her hand and raised just like Tony did, showing a gold ring too. Then she screamed in shock and surprise "WE GOT MARRIED!"_

**Chapter 2**

"Yeah. And you know what?" Tony said calmly as he looked at his currently freaking out partner and new wife.

"What?" Ziva yelled.

"We were so drunk that we got the ring on the wrong hand" he replied as he took the wedding band and put it on his left hand. Then he looked at Ziva with expectant eyes until she switched her ring.

"And we're on serious trouble" he added.

"You think so?" Ziva said glaring at him. She moved towards the bed and sat down, and then she put her head in her hands as she murmured "Gibbs will certainly kill us"

"We're telling the bossman what happened?"

"Tony we do not even know what happened! And, yes! We are telling Gibbs!"

Tony grabbed her gently by the shoulders and patted her back "Ok, don't scream. You actually don't have to worry; he'll kill ME and then he'll just punish with work desk for a month or something" he said to make her feel better but then he discovered it didn't work.

"Desk work! Everypeople knows I hate paperwork!" she exclaimed moving away from his grip.

"Everybody or everyone Ziva, not everypeople, it doesn't fit in that kind of sentence; and you're right, it will be as bad as my punishment"

"Oh, what a relief!" she said sarcastically.

"And then he will make us sign the divorce papers!"

Ziva looked at him with what seemed a preoccupied look when she heard the last words that came out of his mouth. Divorce? They just found out they were married and he was already talking about divorce?

They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither of them knowing what to say to make the moment less uncomfortable. The female agent finally stood up and announced "I am going to take a shower". She practically jogged to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Uhh…shouldn't have mentioned the divorce" Tony said to himself as he smacked the back of his head.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" a voice asked through the door of a fitting room "You have been there for the last hour!"

"Well, I'm sorry I needed to see what clothes matched perfectly with me and my personality!" Tony responded. It had been her idea to go shopping for new clothes that didn't smell to liquor before they headed to the airport and she should have prevented this.

"Then why did you grabbed clothes from the men area? Let me go and find you something from the kids department!" she said with a chuckle.

DiNozzo opened the door as he said "Haha, very funny sweetcheeks"

The couple paid for the light yellow blouse and cargo pants of Ziva and the brown leather jacket, jeans, white shirt, glasses, and a cars magazine chosen by Tony.

Later, they changed to the new outfits and booked out the Mirage hotel. It took them fifteen minutes to arrive to the airport and had to wait two hours before the flight attendant clear all the passengers to aboard. They searched for their seats and when they found them, Ziva took the one next to the window.

At the third hour of flight the dark haired agent fell asleep on her new husband's shoulder. Tony reached to remove a lock of hair from Ziva's face and when he touched her a blurry flashback hit his brain.

"_You're so beautiful wifey" he said as he pull a tuft of hair from her face. They were lying on the hotel's bed, Ziva tucked under his strong arms._

"_Wifey?" she asked as she kissed his chest and ran her hand through his hair._

"_Yeah. Derived from the noun "wife", it is used to identify one's girlfriend either signifying her potential as a wife, implying the presence of spousal attributes, or to indicate her possession in order to fend off perverted dickheads who try and catch a look at one's girl"_

_Ziva chuckled at his response "Where did that come from?"_

"_You know, " _

"_Umm…..does it know the definition of this?" she said as she climbed on top of him and kissing him deeply._

_Tony moaned in her mouth and turned her over "Well, if it doesn't then it's the worst dictionary in the whole world"_

Whoa! We did that? , Tony thought, we looked like two persons in love. I'm not in love with her right? I mean she's very gorgeous and smart and sympathetic but being with her just doesn't seem correct. Though, I have to admit that feeling her close to me it's pretty nice. Would she mind if I lean my head on hers just to take a little nap? Nah, I don't think so.

And with that, he rested his cheek on the top of her head and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When the plane landed, they both decided that it was better to leave to their respective homes. The two of them didn't take their rings off and they both noticed it when they saw each other the next day at the elevator on their way to the third floor of the NCIS building.

"You did not take your ring off" Ziva declared.

"Neither did you" he commented.

"Well, it is time to take it off" she said as she removed the band and put it in her pants' pocket, and Tony did the same.

The doors opened and the two agents stepped out. As they entered the bullpen, they were welcomed with a "You're in trouble" look from McGee and Ducky, and with a hug from Abby.

"Where have you two been?" the goth asked while she squeezed them with her super hug.

"Err…Abby I can't breathe" Tony replied and their friend release them.

The forensic stepped back and crossed her arms as she demanded "Answer my question"

"Yeah, DiNozzo, David, what were you doing yesterday that prevented you to come to work?" Gibbs' voice asked behind them and his tone sounded angry.

Dammit, Tony thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I couldn't update yesterday because I saw the MTV Movie Awards. Sorry. But here it is!**

**Chapter 3**

"Yeah, uhhh, it's kinda funny you know" Tony said as he turned around to face a grumpy Gibbs, apparently the bossman hadn't drunk his coffee yet.

Gibbs rose his eyebrow "Well, then share it with the class, DiNozzo"

The senior field agent opened his mouth to start explaining but Ziva interrupted him. "I will tell them"

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yes" she nodded and faced the team "I…..was not feeling well yesterday and I asked Tony if he could take me to see a doctor because I had a bad headache and couldn't drive so he went to my place and picked me up. The doctor said I was having a migraine episode and told me to get some rest; Tony volunteered to stay with me" she looked at Tony, who was surprised of the story she was telling, and gave a follow-me look.

"That's true boss, and neither of us called you to notify we weren't coming to work 'cuz we…..forgot" Tony continued.

"You both forgot?" Gibbs asked not believing what his agent was saying; he could picture DiNozzo forgetting but Ziva? No. That's not what happened, he thought.

"Yep" Tony answered "But now Ziva is feeling better, right sweetcheeks?"

Ziva nodded in agreement "That is correct. Now, I think it is time to start on my work since I did not do any of it yesterday " and she moved towards the chair behind her desk and turned on her computers.

"Couldn't agree more" Tony said and sat down on his chair, relieved that his wifey ended the very uncomfortable conversation they got themselves into.

The rest of the team stayed where they were standing for a few seconds analyzing their colleagues, who were acting extremely rare. Then, they all went back to their assignments; Gibbs went for his first coffee run of the day, Abby down to her lab followed by Ducky who went to Autopsy, and McGee made his way back to his desk to finish his paperwork.

After half an hour of glancing at each other, instead of doing what they didn't do the day before, the two 'just married' agents decided that it was time for a needed talk.

"I'm going to the head" Tony announced and walked away.

Two minutes later, Ziva stood up and said to McGee she was going for coffee. "Could you bring me a cup?" Tim asked.

"Sure" she answered. She walked towards the elevator and when she was positive that McGee wasn't looking she ran to the men's bathroom and opened the door.

"What took you so long? I finished doing my private business one and a half minutes ago" Tony greeted.

Ziva rolled her eyes and locked the door "My departure had to seem unsuspicious. If I left just after you McGee would have noticed something was going on"

"McGoo wouldn't have noticed"

"You always underestimate him"

"Yeah. But that's not what we came here to our 'office' to discuss" Tony reminded her.

"I know" she replied.

"Well, why don't you start explaining the reason why you lied out there? If I recall, you were the one who wanted to tell Gibbs"

Ziva leaned on the sink as she confessed "I….just….it scared me to see all the team there. I was already afraid of how Gibbs would respond and the whole team waiting for us made it…scarier"

Tony let out a false laugh "Scared? You! Ha! The ex-Mossad trained assassin, now a Probationary Special Agent of NCIS, the best agency in the world, is AFRAID? Of people who care with all their hearts for her? Ha!"

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" she exclaimed and punched his arm.

He rubbed his arm "I'm sorry, it's just so weird to see you scared of something"

"Well, I am. Telling Gibbs is going to be a challenge and telling the other at the same time makes it more difficult. You are right, this is not my usual me but I don't know why….letting them know that we got married while being completely drunk freaks me out" she covered her face with her hands and sighed.

Tony stepped closer to her and gave her a little hug. "You don't need to be scared honey, we already know how it's gonna be if we tell them: They're not gonna care that much about us being drunk with the exception of Gibbs; McGee's mouth is going to hang open for a while; Abby will jump and hug us countless times; Ducky will say "It was about time" with his accent; and Gibbs is going to death glare at us until we talk to him alone"

Ziva's head jerked up and she asked "Why would Ducky say "It's about time"?"

" 'Cuz…..umm…that's a good question. Why don't you ask him when he says it? He'll have the answer" Tony said avoiding the question and Ziva's eyes. "I think we should get back to the bullpen you know. Before McGee start wondering if I have a bladder disease" he tried to shove Ziva away but he was unsuccessful. The Israeli woman stood inches away from his face, their noses almost touching, while she studied his uncomfortable expression.

Tony's gaze began to wander from her eyes to her lips, the urge to kiss her growing by every second that passed. When he was about to lean forward to completely close the distance between them and enjoy every second that she would let him kiss her, she moved away from him and said as she walked towards the door "You are right, let's go"

* * *

Meanwhile, McGee was writing on one of the files on his desk when the guy who delivered the mail to the people who worked at the NCIS building came by Tony's desk and placed a package on it. The he approached McGee and asked him to sign to confirm the delivery.

Curious, Tim went to Tony's desk and looked at the package. Then he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Abby's lab number.

"Abby speaking" she answered.

"Abby, it's McGee"

"What's up?"

"A package just arrived, and it's addressed to Tony"

"Well, good for Tony!"

"But it's not addressed only to Tony. It says: To Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo"

"What? Who's that Mrs.? Get down here and bring it with you!" Abby yelled through the phone.

"You got it" McGee said and hung up. He grabbed the white mysterious box from his partner's desk and headed to the elevator.

When McGee entered into the lift Tony and Ziva returned.

"Where's our dear fella?" DiNozzo asked sitting back on his chair while looking at Tim's empty chair.

"You know as much as I do. I better go and get that coffee" Ziva replied, grabbed her coat and walked away. Tony shrugged and continued working.

* * *

Down at Abby's, Timothy showed his goth friend the package. Her eyes widened as she read what was written on the envelope.

"No way!" she exclaimed and began to re-read "To Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo. Here are the photos and video of your ceremony, thanks for choosing our services. Wishing you a happy married life, The Little White Wedding Chapel….I can't believe it! Our Tony DiNozzo got married!"

"Yeah, but with whom?" McGee asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out" Abby declared and prepared to open it but he stopped her.

"We can't. It's none of our business, Abbs"

"Timmy, it became our business since you first looked at it and I know you did it because you were curious and that's okay" she replied as she moved his hand out of the way.

"But…still….the curiosity killed the cat"

"I know but if you haven't noticed, we're not cats" she added and ripped the box open.

She pulled out a CD containing the video and McGee grabbed the photographs.

"You're kidding me" he murmured "Abby, I know who the lucky girl is"

"Who?" she asked excited and took the picture he was holding. Her mouth turned into an "O" when she recognized the person standing next to a drunken Tony. "Oh My God! Ziva!"

McGee nodded "Yeah, she had to be completely drunk to marry him?"

"What? No! It's great they married! Even though they were not aware they did it!" she said as she hopped up and down with glee.

"Uhh? Then why didn't they tell us?"

"I don't know, they have their reasons. The primary one is Gibbs- Ohh! I have a brilliant idea!"

"Which is?" he inquired while he looked at the other photos.

"Let's play with them!"

"With Tony and Ziva? Why? " Tim said moving closer, interested.

"First, because they didn't invite to the wedding and second, 'cause it's gonna be fun! Are you in?"

"Yeah, sure" he nodded with a grin.

"Great, but first" she placed the CD in the computer and hit play "Let's watch the ceremony!"

**A/N: I won't be writing more chapters or any other story in these two weeks. The final exams start tomorrow and I don't have time to study and write so I'll just study. But, maybe I'll surprise you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this update took too long; I had some family business going on. Okay, on this chapter you're going to see what happened in the wedding and the beginning of Abby's plan. Yeah, I know some of you are not happy with them opening the package but don't worry, they'll get what they deserve, haha :P Enjoy and leave reviews. **_**Italics = Video**_**.**

**Chapter 4**

"_We are gathered here for the wedding of Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David" the judge in the video announced._

"This is so unreal. I can't believe this happened" McGee said when the man stopped talking. The sight of his two co-workers getting married seemed so… improbable; not impossible 'cause he'd seen the way they acted towards each other but still…

"Shut up McGee!" Abby snapped, her eyes never leaving the screen.

_The judge spoke again "Are you, Ziva David here on your own free will, and do you intend to marry Anthony DiNozzo?"_

_Ziva giggled and answered with a big smile "I do"_

_The man turned to Tony "Are you, Anthony Di—"_

"_I do, bro, cut the crap" the drunken agent interrupted._

"_Fine" he replied "Please, repeat after me: I, Anthony DiNozzo take you…"_

"_Okay… I, Tony DiNozzo take you Ziva David… uhhh… I know this one… oh right! To be my lovely and sexy wife in health and sickness… and drunkenness until death tear us apart, though I hope that doesn't happen anytime soon"_

_The judge looked at the woman before him and nodded at her to start._

"_Ohh" My turn!" she exclaimed "I, Ziva David take you my little hairy butt to be my husband in all the situations you already mentioned until death tear us apart"_

_They put the rings on each other's hand while they giggled like idiots._

"_Okay, could you please sign this" the judge handed them the marriage license._

_After the two agents signed, the judge said "In the name of the state of Nevada, I pronounce you husband and wife"_

"_We're married!" Ziva yelled as she jumped up and down clapping._

_Tony caught her on one of her hops and kissed her with passion; may be with too much passion because they tripped over a bench and went straight to the floor._

"Awww" Abby said as she stopped the video and pulled out the CD "That was so sweet and funny!"

"Did you notice that the rings were on the wrong hand?" McGee commented.

"Yep. I'm sure they changed them when they woke up" Abby asserted "Oh my God! Wait! Do you think they slept together?"

"Abby! You had to put that image in my head!"

The goth shook her head "No. I just asked and you pictured it. Don't blame me"

"Fine but we have to return these things to Tony's desk" he declared.

Abby quickly grabbed the photos and disc "No! I'll keep 'em! We're gonna play with them, remember?"

"I don't think it's a good idea!"

"Why not?"

"Because, like I said before, it's none of our business! They're going to find out it's us and…"

Abby patted his shoulder "If Ziva wants to kick your ass…run. Simple. Now. You'll do as I say"

* * *

Timothy McGee walked slowly to the entrance of the bullpen and looked around. His partners and boss weren't there. He moved to his desk and found a note and the coffee Ziva bought him.

'Me and Z went to grab some lunch. Boss went to talk to Ducky'

"Okay…" McGee mumbled as he opened Tony's top drawer and put something inside. He did the same with Ziva's. "We're in trouble" he muttered, referring to Abby and himself. Then he took the coffee and left.

* * *

"Are you going to eat that?" Tony asked the woman in front of him, pointing at two pieces of Szechuan chicken on her plate. When they had realized that McGee wasn't returning from wherever he was soon they decided to go to the Chinese restaurant not too far from the NCIS building.

"No" Ziva answered "But, you already ate one plate of rice and a full plate of curried chicken with potatoes and you want more?"

"Well" he said as he took Ziva's plate and put one piece in his mouth "We can't waste anything and… the good thing is that we share things now"

"Right, that's good" she replied sarcastically.

"C'mon. Relax. We have to live with the fact that we got married until we divorce or something"

Ziva shifted in her seat, uncomfortable. She didn't want to talk about divorce yet, and he'd mentioned it twice since they woke up in that hotel. Truth be told, she actually liked the idea of her and Tony together. Yeah, he had the personality of an 8 year-old but he had his moments. In the inside, hidden behind all those jokes, she knew there was this sweet, loving person. She knew that he'd already showed those qualities, when he was with Jeanne and she couldn't help wonder if he would ever show that side of him to her.

Tony cleaned his mouth with a napkin and stood up, leaving two dollars as a tip. "Let's go, sweet cheeks"

"Right" she said and got up, her mind still on the guy before her.

* * *

Ziva walked to her desk and sat down on her chair and Tony did the same. McGee was missing.

"Where could the probie be?" Tony inquired, curious. His partner still had paperwork to do, considering the amount of files on his desk. "This is so un-McGee"

"He's probably busy doing something. Leave him alone" Ziva replied.

"Why do you always defend him?"

"Because you always attack him"

"Well, it's not my fault he's weird" he said opening his drawer to grab a file but found something more interesting. "Oh… what the…?" he pulled out what seemed like a photo and gasped.

"What?" Ziva asked, without looking up from the file she was writing on. He didn't answer so she ignored him and opened her top drawer to look for a paperclip but she found something interesting too and let out a gasp just like her husband's.

"Ehhh… Ziva?" he called and quickly stood up and moved to her side, "We have another problem" he stated as he showed her the picture he'd found.

"I know" she admitted as she lifted the image in her hand.

"How did two photos of us, drunk, appeared in our drawers?" Tony queried but Ziva didn't listen to him.

She'd just remembered something very interesting...

**A/N: You guys wanna know what she remembered, right? Well, I'll give a hint: this is the reason why Tony and Ziva ended up in Vegas.**

**Review, please, that makes me and my muse happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Guys! How you doing? I'm very sorry that I left his story unattended for so long. I had a massive block and couldn't get through it. But I'm back. I'm planning on posting the 6****th**** chapter somewhere in the next two weeks. I'm looking forward to it and you should too. **

**Okay, we left on Ziva remembering right? Here it is. I gotta tell you, that these last couple of days my head has been full of Tiva. It was wild in there. I think my muse got all hyper. As always, enjoy.**

_**Italics = Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: … you know the truth… don't have to write it down.**

**Chapter 5**

_Ziva couldn't believe how hard the case had affected her. A man tried to kill his own daughter twice. Luckily, for the girl, the team discovered the father's plan in time and stopped him before he could harm her._

_Ziva found herself sitting on a stool at the bar where, a couple of years ago, Tony had kept her waiting just to find out the following day that he was on an undercover mission with La Grenouille's daughter. Gladly, this time she was only waiting for Tony to come back from his quick run to the men's room._

_She was surprised that her partner insisted so much to go have a few drinks after the case was over. _

_Maybe he noticed how she had reacted towards the girl and his father. Yeah, okay, it hadn't been very difficult for, practically everyone, to notice it had bothered her; mostly because she almost shot 'daddy' when he attempted to talk to his daughter._

_Why? She thought to herself as the bartender placed in front of her the four tequila shots she ordered. She smiled at him to thank him and quickly downed the first glass of alcohol._

_She couldn't deny that the relationship between the teenager and the father reminded her of her own relationship with the director of Mossad. Both men had manipulated their daughters to do whatever they pleased._

"_Hey, you started without me" a voice said, pulling Ziva out of her thoughts and Tony sat down next to her._

"_You stayed in there for a long time" she excused herself while DiNozzo motioned the guy behind the counter to come over._

"_A martini, please", he turned to Ziva "I was in there for like three minutes"_

_She ignored his last comment and looked at the drink the bartender left before her co-worker "A martini? Feeling classy?"_

"_Tequila? Feeling Mexican?"_

"_It was the first thing that came to my mind"_

"_It's fine. I like tequila. Hey, why don't we order the entire bottle?" he said and before she could answer he was out of his seat. A few minutes later he returned with a bottle of Jose Cuervo._

"_Trying to get me drunk?" Ziva asked._

_Tony chuckled "You don't need me to get wasted, Ziva"_

_She rolled her brown eyes, grabbed another glass and threw her head back, feeling the hot liquid burn its way down her throat._

_Tony imitated her and quickly drank his martini._

_Several shots later…_

"_This reminds me when my super great frat bros and I went to Las Vegas, baby!" Tony said while he poured Ziva and himself more tequila._

"_Oh, I have always wanted to go to Vegas!" the almost drunk dark haired woman exclaimed, accepting the drink Tony offered her._

"_You're saying you haven't been to 'Sin City'? You went to all kind of places when you worked for Mossad!"_

"_Yes, but those places were in Europe"_

"_Bummer"_

"_Well, if you have already been there, what is the wildest thing you did?"_

"_Oh, Zee-vah," he replied and took another shot "You don't wanna know"_

"_So you did 'naughty' things"_

_Tony kept his mouth shut and gave the bottle a long sip._

"_Great, now the bottle has your saliva on it" Ziva complained._

"_So?"_

"_Never mind. Just serve me another one"_

"_Sure"_

_Many, a lot, of shots later… _

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it huuuurts… aha, aha, we like it, aha, aha, ouch!" Tony said and rubbed the back of his head. "You interrupted my dancing!"_

_Ziva moved very, very close to him and started dancing to the rhythm of the loud music. "That is not how you are supposed to dance" she whispered on his ear. Tony smiled cheekily and placed his hands on her hips, pulling here even closer to him. Ziva's hands went to rest on his shoulders and they slowly got engaged in a sweaty, hot, dance._

"_What's the wildest thing you'd do in Vegas?" he asked as he grinded against her._

"_Involving you?"_

_The male agent nuzzled her neck "If you want to" he murmured sexily. _

_Ziva closed her eyes at his touch; deep inside her, away from all the effects caused by the Mexico originated alcohol, something was telling her to stop but, oh, he too close for her to listen. "Not sure. Guess we have to find out"_

_Tony stopped his sexy dance and pressed his lips against hers for two seconds "You wouldn't dare"_

"_How do you know?" she said before kissing him once again but this time more passionately. "I just dared kissing you, again. How can you be sure I would not do anything wild with you?"_

"Hellooooo. Someone in there?" DiNozzo said while he waved his hand on front of Ziva's face. The moment they found the pictures, his wife had zoned out and hadn't come back yet.

"What?" she finally responded and looked around with a shocked expression. It took her a second to realize she was back in the NCIS headquarters, not drunk. Why had the flashback been so vivid? Strange. But, after having that flash of memory, she knew what had happened to make her and Tony go to Las Vegas and she didn't like it at all! She had been the one who, practically, pushed him into the plane! And all because she was drunk!

"Ziiiiiivaaaa… are you alright?" Tony asked and slightly hit her cheek.

She quickly grabbed his hand and warned him "Touch me again and—"

"Ookay, you're fine. I can see that" he replied and freed his arm from her grip. "I was getting worried, you know. Your went blank for like two, three, minutes and I was considering putting some sunglasses on you, and tell anyone that asked that you had suddenly became blind and that you were in shock"

"Blind?"

"Yeah. But, you're back so I don't need to make up stories for you" he said grinning, hoping that she'd forget the 'blind' subject.

"Oh, whatever. I had a sort of flashback"

"Oooh, wanna share?"

"Maybe later. Right now we need to find out who put these images here!" Ziva said and took the mentioned pictures.

"I already know who did" Tony said and saw the confused look she was giving him. "While you were out, in the flashbacks world, I started thinking. Who would leave those in our desks? And, the first name that came to my mind was: McGoo"

"McGee? He wouldn't do that"

"That's what I thought too but, he does anything Abby tells him to do"

"Abby and McGee? Why would do they do something like this?"

"I have no idea. Fun, maybe? The good side of this situation is that they won't play with us anymore"

"How can you be sure?" Ziva said while she put both pictures in her drawer and locked it.

"Do you remember last year's Christmas party?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes"

"Do you remember what they were doing after they had too much wine?"

"They started making out" Ziva said confidently. How could she not remember? They were practically getting into each other's pants and if Tony and she didn't have separated them… well, Gibbs would've done something to McGee.

"They did. And what if I told you that I have a picture of that moment in my phone?"

"Why did you take of picture of them?"

"It's me Ziva"

"Right. So, I suppose that what you want to do with that photograph is blackmail them. Am I correct?"

Tony sighed, amused, and whispered, not wanting anyone to hear him "I knew there had to be a reason I'd marry you. You're just as smart as me"

She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped the back of his head "When are we going to talk to them?"

"Now. Let's go. If we wait any longer they'll do something involving Gibbs. I know it"

She nodded and both rapidly made their way to the elevator. They had a secret to keep.

* * *

"They did something, Duck" Gibbs said and took a bite of the burger on his plate. He and Ducky decided to go eat something after checking some reports in Autopsy. They ended up in a McDonald's.

The doctor cleaned the corners of his mouth with a napkin and leaned back on his chair "And you're showing signs of worry because…"

"It has to do with one of my rules. I'm sure"

"Well, Jethro, you have many rules. How to know which one they broke?"

Gibbs put some French fries in his mouth "It was number 12, Duck"

"You don't have any proof they did. You can't just say that without knowing exactly what happened between them. If they did broke one of your rules you have to wait for them to tell you, Jethro"

"How can you be sure they will tell me? When you break the rules usually you don't want anyone to know"

"Both of them trust you. You're like a father for all of them. At some point they'll have to let it out" Ducky said and grabbed the chocolate sundae that the waitress had brought along with the bill.

* * *

Abby and McGee were in the lab, looking at the pictures of their co-workers when Tony and Ziva arrived.

"Well, well. Looks like you have something that's ours" Tony said as he snatched the three photos McGee was holding. "How did you get these?"

Ziva noticed the box behind Abby's desk and went to get it "Why did you open this if it was addressed to us?" she asked and stared at McGee.

_Oh, crap,_ Tim thought, _Ziva's giving me that Mossad-killer look. Haven't seen that in a while_. "Abby made me bring the package down here!" he blurted out.

"McGee! I told you that if Ziva wanted to kill you, you ran. Not sell me out" Abby exclaimed.

"I am not going to kill him, Abby" Ziva said.

"No, she won't but I will if you two keep having fun at our expensive and," Tony said and pulled out his cellphone ", I'll show Gibbs a picture of you two making out at the Christmas party"

Abby's jaw dropped "You took a picture of us while we were doing that? Tony, that's so pervert!"

Ziva chuckled "That's what I thought too, Abby"

DiNozzo ignored the two ladies and looked at McGee "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes" McGee responded. He really didn't want to face Gibbs if he found out.

"You have to keep our marriage a secret" Ziva added "No one can find out"

"Why do we have to keep it a secret? Are you staying married?" Abby asked as she handed Tony the box with all its contents.

"No"

"I don't know"

Ziva and Tony looked at each other. What had they just said?

_Uh, uncomfortable moment_, Abby thought_, shouldn't have asked that._

"I- I got to go" Ziva said and left the lab.

Tony followed her with his eyes. "Yeah, I gotta go too" he said and started going after her but stopped, maybe she needed time to think so he went to the stairs; not wanting to get into her path.

"Abby" McGee said and shook his head.

"What? I wanted to know! I had no idea it was a delicate topic!"

* * *

Tony gave Ziva the rest day to herself. He hadn't realized that he had spent most part of the morning and noon with her. He couldn't deny he liked her company.

After the awkward moment in Abby's lab he went to the bullpen and sat down on his chair, determined to finish his paperwork but that determination lasted just a few minutes. He was worried about her; she didn't return to her desk until it was time to go home and she grabbed her bag and left without saying goodnight to him or to McGee. But, again, he believed that she needed some space so he didn't complain.

She probably was still thinking about Abby's question and so was he. He had been the one that said that they didn't know if they were staying together or not and she'd said no. Why would she answer that? She got uncomfortable when he touched the divorce subject, like she didn't want to divorce at all; why the sudden change?

_Does she feel something for me?,_ he asked himself while he walked to his car, _do I feel something for her?. _

He opened the door and threw his stuff in but stopped. Ziva was sitting on a bench, alone, in the Navy Yard. What was she doing there? She had left one hour before him.

"Hey" he told her as he jogged towards her "What are you still doing here?"

She looked him and fixed her coat "Thinking"

Tony broke the eye contact and looked at his hands "About us?"

"Mostly"

Tony smirked and his hand moved nearer to hers "When you had that flashback today… what did you remember?"

Ziva avoided his eyes but answered "I—I remembered how we got to Vegas. What happened to make us go there."

"We were drunk right?"

"Yeah, we were. But you decided that that was the way to cheer me up"

"I wanted to get you drunk?"

"No. We had the case with the father that tried to kill his daughter" when he nodded in acknowledgement she continued, "and you saw that it affected me so you convinced me to have a few drinks with you but we ended up drinking a lot more"

Tony let out a small laugh "Sounds like something I'd do. Who got the idea of going to Vegas?"

Ziva looked up at him and sighed "Me"

"You?"

"Yes. You said that I wouldn't dare doing anything wild with you there so I wanted to prove you wrong"

"Sounds like you"

"Yeah" she responded and both of them sat in silence for a while just staring into space, thinking.

"I had a flashback too. When we were on the plane, on our way back here" he admitted.

"What was it about?"

"Us. In bed but not doing anything like that, ok? We were just lying there, talking, laughing. I said some sweet things that you liked"

"What did you say?" Ziva asked and the tone of her voice made him look at her.

"… That my wifey was beautiful. And I think that I wasn't drunk at that point"

"Why do you say that?"

Tony shifted so he was closer to her "Because… it felt real. Like I actually, truthfully, meant it. It sounded like something you say to someone… you… to someone you love"

"You love me?" she said and she unconsciously leaned in.

Tony felt his stomach turn in nervousness and moved away from her, suddenly feeling afraid of answering that question. "I don't know. I mean, how could I? After all, it was just a memory; I can't tell if it actually felt real or not"

Disappointment and sadness appeared on Ziva's eyes for a moment but she brushed those emotions off. "Of course. Well, I think it's time for me to go. Goodnight, Tony" she said and stood up.

"Goodnight, Ziva" he replied and watched her walk to her car and take off. What was wrong with him? He just wasted an amazing moment to tell her he loved her and he backed out because he was afraid. _Afraid of what?_, he asked himself. _To be rejected by her, you dumbass!_, a voice in his head answered. And it was right; what if he told her his just discovered feelings and she just pushed him away? What would he do?

He got up, went to his car, and before he shut the door he gave himself a slap on the back of his head. That should work as a wakeup call, right?

**A/N: Wow! That's… that's fluff, guys. I think it is. Wow, I'm crying here. I made myself cry with that short talk. Uff. Ok, tell me, did you like it? I think it's good for someone who abandoned her story for like two months. R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: …Sorry….. I know I said I'd update soon on the last chapter but well…sorry. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't really need to say it.**

Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed since that conversation in the Navy Yard parking lot and the things were still awkward between Tony and Ziva.

Of course, if they had tried talking about the subject the following day or sometime during the week, then they wouldn't be uncomfortable around each other the entire time. But neither of them showed any signs of interest on the matter. Though they should.

The team had had two cases during those two weeks and it wasn't pretty to investigate and follow leads with the married couple glancing at each other every five minutes but never meeting the other person's eyes.

McGee and Abby obviously, and quickly, noticed the situation and, even though they didn't completely understood why their co-workers were acting so cold and uninterested in everything that wasn't case related, they tried to make Tony and Ziva talk a bit more and smile more frequently. Why? Because they didn't like seeing their friends like that; and what could be the main reason that crossed their minds: Gibbs was, definitely, noticing.

And how could he not do it? The whole building knew by now that something was going on between two members of Gibbs' team.

Tony just threw his movie references and jokes at McGee or someone passing by once in a while. That was not normal at all. DiNozzo Jr. always had a joke under his sleeve but no, not this absent Tony.

Another thing that caught people's attention was the fact that Ziva was barely taking, and snapped at almost everyone. Yes, everybody knew she wasn't as chatter as her unwanted husband, Abby, or Ducky, but the change on her attitude was acknowledged by everyone.

It was two weeks and five days later after the conversation that made Tony and Ziva so strange, that Abby decided that it was enough.

The goth called the two persons causing the awkwardness in NCIS down to her lab and then hid behind the door that lead to the staircase while they arrived.

Not one minute after she hid, the elevator's doors opened and the two agents walked out of it.

"What would Abby want?" Ziva inquired, making sure she wasn't too close to Tony.

"With Abby you never know" Tony attempted to say nonchalantly but the worried tone on his voice was noticed by the forensic scientist.

"Yes, she is unpredictable, but not that much" she responded and entered the lab.

"Abby? Where are you?" Tony called and went to check the back of the room.

Abby rapidly got out of her hiding place and stood at the doorway, the remote that controlled her lab in hand "I'm right here" she said and smirked. "Now, I, well, the whole place knows that something's up with you two so you will not leave this room until your problem is sorted out"

"What?" they both asked.

"You heard me"

"Abby, please" Ziva said and took one step toward her friend.

"Nope. You two need to talk" the goth replied and with one click on her remote the door closed, leaving husband and wife trapped inside.

"Awesome" Tony said sarcastically and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What? You think I want to be here?" Ziva snapped at him and sat down on the floor.

"Whoa, don't take it out on me" he responded.

"I'm not"

"Sure" DiNozzo said and let himself slid down the wall, facing her.

Silence invaded the room for a few minutes in which Tony occupied himself by hitting his shoe with two of his fingers, as if they were drum sticks.

"So…" Ziva began.

"So maybe we should call Abby and ask her to let us out so you can go home and rest. Good idea, Ziva" he interrupted and pulled out his cell phone.

"That was not what I was going to say" she complained.

"So, what? You were going to tell that we should talk about what Abby expects us to be talking about but we're not actually doing it because someone decided to go and not feel 'well'?" he snapped at her.

Ziva frowned and sat up "Why are you angry? It is not my fault that we are here!" _It's yours for not saying the right thing a couple of weeks ago_, she completed in her head. And it was, partly, true.

"I know!" Tony replied and stood up, Ziva following afterwards.

"The why are you acting like this? You are the one who -" she cut herself in middle of the sentence. He's the one that's indecisive about his feelings? Did that mean that she felt something for him? Loved him?

"What?" he asked, stepping closer and looking down at her, their noses inches away.

Ziva focused on his green, beautiful, eyes for a moment before letting out the words "..doesn't know if you love me".

Tony sighed. She was so wrong. Of course, he knew how he felt; he'd known since that day when they were heading home from Las Vegas, when he got that flashback, when he saw how happy he was, even drunk, with her.

But, it was different; different than when he was with Jeanne. Ziva was difficult to approach; yes, she'd let her guard down more often but, when she was with him she would lift some of those guards, and he wasn't sure why. But he was sure that he loved her.

So there he was, standing right in front of her, wondering if he should do it, tell her the truth. He had to choose, it was now or maybe never. "I… you're wrong, Ziva. You couldn't be more wrong"

She looked at him in disbelief "What does that mean?"

"That I do… love you" he answered and leaned in to meet her soft lips. He felt her smile as she finished processing the words and put her arms around his neck, responding to his sweet kiss.

* * *

Right outside the door, with her ear pressed to it trying to hear something and McGee on her cell phone, was Abby. "Tim, I'm telling you, they stopped yelling! What if one of them is killing the other and I'm right here doing nothing?" she whispered.

"Or maybe they're solving their problem, Abbs. It might be important, you can't go in there" McGee replied.

"Alright, I won't but if that door does not open on the next five minutes- oh, hey guys, I was just coming to… see... if you had…umm. Are you fine now?" she said as the door opened to reveal a smiling Tony and a giggling Ziva.

"What?" McGee's voice was heard and Abby shut her phone.

"Yeah, Abbs, we're good. More than good" Tony said, lightly touching Ziva's hand.

The forensic analyst grinned and rushed to hug them both "Yay! I'm glad 'cuz I was getting tired of that boring and awkward mood!"

The couple chuckled at her but their grins faded when they heard a voice that could only belong to a certain Special Agent in Charge.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of that too"

**A/N: I had to do that. I had to put Gibbs there, it was inevitable. Well, yeah, nothing is inevitable but here it was. I'm not gonna say when I'm gonna update but I won't disappoint you like last time…review! xoxo.**


End file.
